You left me
by TheLostHope
Summary: She left me. I just got her back and now she's gone again. Didn't you say you were going to come back? Plz Read&Review :3 NOT a death fic nor my best work. two-shot?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys! I know this isn't an update on What is Lost can't Always be Found but I just got this idea and I had to write about it! And I think the next chapter for WLCABF will come out a little late, Gomen! d Sorry! But well here's the story! :P**

Natsu's POV

_Just tell her! It won't be a big deal! She'll understand!... Right?_ Natsu's inner conversation wasn't turning out to be the best one he had

"Hey Natsu, are you ok? Are you thinking? You don't look so good…"Natsu lifted his head up to meet the golden haired beauty looking at him with her chocolate brown eyes etched with worry. He gulped.

"N-n-nothing's wrong Lucy! You must be a weirdo to think that hahahhha…ha…ha…" his laughing went down with Lucy's stare that didn't seem to be convinced with Natsu's answer. He was now sweating bullets. "Ummmm….ahhhhh…urmmm…" he started. "God damnit Natsu just tell me!" she glared at him now annoyed. "Wewerewonderingifyoucouldgos olosowecouldspendsometimewit hLisanna!" he sqeaked out.

"what?" Lucy said, now curious. Natsu took a deep breath before restating his sentence. "We were wondering if you could go solo so we could spend some time with Lisanna on missions." He said with caution looking to see if an angry Lucy appeared. But instead a frozen and pale Lucy was there.

"Yah Lucy, you can get stronger too." Replied a familial voice behind me. It was Erza. I nodded vigorously not to upset the fiery red-head.

"And your always complaining that we keep destroying stuff." Stated a masculine voice that I identified as Gray. Lucy looked at us, pure blankness in her eyes.

"…What?" she breathed.

"We were wondering if you could leave the team for a little bit, you know and go solo." Erza said without a hesitation. Lucy looked at us like we grew 3 extra heads and 4 eyeballs.

"So your kicking me off the team?!" she said now looking pissed.

"we're not kicking you off the team… just asking you to…leave…for a bit…"I realized how similar the sentences actually sounded.

"Pfffft. Same thing Natsu if you didn't notice." She spat out bitterly. Erza just looked at Lucy.

"We just want to spend some time with Lisanna, she finally came back, you should know how we feel Lucy, we missed her dearly."She calmly stated.

"I get that but why kick me out! I want to get to know Lisanna you know!" she glared.

"We're not kicking you out!" I tried to tell her.

"But you didn't know her Lucy! We knew her before you even did! We even knew her longer than we knew you! We just want to spend time with her! Why do you have such a problem with this! For two years we missed her! If you knew here then you would understand! She was so nice and respectful unlike you! Then you came along and you reminded us of her so much! You pretty much a replacement!" Gray shouted at her causing me, Lucy and Erza as well to gap at him. Gray's eyes widened in realization. "N-no! I didn't mean it! Lucy I didn't mean! Really! I'm sorry!" he apologized, reaching out for her. She just shook her head and backed away.

"No…I get it… you guys can go with Lisanna… I'll stop being such a burden… sorry for even bothering to know you… Guess I was always just a replacement after all… enjoy…" she whispered with a soft voice, bangs covering her eyes just before walking out the door. I glared at Gray.

"What the fuck was that for shit head!" I roared at him. He just stood there staring at the ground, shame and guilt written all over his face.

"I-i-i-I didn't mean it… I was just mad…" he whispered with a hand on his face.

"That was pretty harsh Gray. I'll have to punish you later, but now since Lucy agreed let's go ask Lisanna." Erza said with confidence.

"Shouldn't we go tell Lucy…" I murmured.

"We'll go tell her later. First Lisanna." She commanded. I followed her, my stomach twisting with a weird feeling. I had a feeling I was gonna regret this. A lot.

Lucy POV

_Don't cry. You don't need to cry over a bunch of jerks like them… breath. In. Out. In. Out. There no more tears. _I can't believe they just did that! After all we've been through, they're just gonna kick me out just like that! Fuck them! I grinded my teeth. I finally reached my apartment. I slammed the door shut and ran to my bed and locked the window. I screamed. "I-I'll s-show you all! I'll b-become strong! I'll m-make you r-regret what y-you guys did!" I howled. I broke into sobs. I grabbed my pillow and screamed into it. My muffled scream came out in erratic paces. I threw it to the other side of the room digging my perfect nails I spent 3 hours yesterday working on into my palms enough to draw blood. "Fuck you. I'll show you." I whispered.

Natsu's POV

All three of us walked up to Lisanna who was helping Mira clean some beer mugs. "Yo! Lisanna!" I called to her with grin.

"oh hey Natsu!" she called back with a sweet smile grazing her lips.

"So… do you want to do a mission with us, better yet, do you want to join the team?" I asked casually.

"Really! Sure! This will help me get to know Lu-chan better! And maybe I could learn a little more about what happened when I was gone!" she squealed with excitement.

"Hehhee… about that Lucy's not gonna join us… for a while…" I said.

"Hmmm? Why?" she asked her eyes full of curiosity. "Is she sick?"

"What? No. We just asked her to go solo for a while so we could spend some time with you." I said with a cheeky grin although guilt swarmed my mind.

"You what?!" she gasped, dropping the glass mug, shattering it. "Why would you do that?!" She screamed. Erza, Gray and I looked at her surprised. We didn't expect that kinda reaction. We expected her to be all giddly and happy like always. "Answer me! Why did you guys do that! Wasn't she your teammate!" she shouted.

"Calm down Lisanna. We thought it would be if she didn't join… we thought we could spend some time together like before." Erza argued.

"So your saying Lucy was a replacement! I want to get to know Lu-chan! I never got to know her! She wanted to know me! Didn't you think of Lu-chan's feelings as well as your own! How do you think she feels!" she yelled at us, ashonishment and anger in her eyes. We all stood there and thought about what she said.

"I'm…sorry…" I said.

"You shouldn't be telling me that." Lisanna said, arms crossing her chest. "Go after her! What are you guys waiting for! Tell your sorry!" she screamed. I winced.

"Look Lisanna, we just wanted you on our team! What's the big deal!" Gray growled.

"The big deal is Gray, you just abandonded your team mate! Kicked her out like a puppy!" she growled. "you don't even regret a thing!" she hissed. Gray stood there shocked at her words.

"Let's go guys…"he mumbled. "We gotta find our lost puppy…"

I ran out the guild's door before anyone could stop me. _Gotta find Lucy… _

In Lucy's Apartment…

_I can do this… I can do this… _the blonde thought furiously, magical bursts ecasping her body in remarkable amounts. _I can do this… I can do this! _Her magic was draining fast. The exersice wasn't ment to go this far. With the amount the energy relased, it could do fatal damage. _Com'mon Lucy! You can do this! You're not weak! You can do this!_ "ARGGGG!" She cried, a trickle of blood flowing down her chin from her mouth. _I guess I can't do it… I guess I'm weak after all…_ were her last thoughts as tears flowed from eyes, leading her to a black world.

**By the way… this is a one-shot but I split it up into 2 chapters! So there is more! Don't worry! Review for me! I wanna know what you guys think? Good? Please review! **

**-The Lost Hope**


	2. Chapter 2

HEEEEEYYYY! SOWY FOR TAKING SO LONG! GOMEN! BUT HERE'S YOUR PART 2~ HOPE YOU ENJOY!

Natsu's POV

No. no. no. no. please no. NO! I tumbled into the room, still registering what was happening. I crawled to the body laying on the floor, golden hair splayed around her head, making her look like she was surrounded by gold light. Blood was trickling down her mouth to the white carpet, making it pink. Pink. Her favorite color.

"N-n-no! Lucy! LUCY!" I shouted. My voice was cracking. I gathered her into my arms. So cold. She was so cold. I heated up my body, trying to warm her up, knowing it might be no good. I gently shook her. "Lucy, wake up! Please! Lucy! Please…" I finally cried. The water behind my eyes finally merged and dripped onto Lucy's once rosy cheeks. They were now deathly pale. I buried my head into her neck, taking her scent. Soft, warm milky feeling flowed into me. Lucy, this is what you do to me. I lowered my head onto her chest. I choked a breath of relief. The soft and quite thump of her heart told me what I wanted. Erza and Gray barged through the door and froze when they saw me with Lucy, limp in my arms, and ran up to me. Erza fell to her knees while Gray just stood in front of me, motionless at seeing Lucy like this.

"Why am I such a stupid friend! How could I do this! Lucy, forgive! Please!" Erza cried out. Horror was written all over Gray's face from what he had done to his nakama. He slowly ducked his head down and sat beside me.

"I-I-I'm sorry Lucy… Forgive me… Please…" he whimpered. See what you do Lucy. You could break us, just in a couple seconds. Don't leave us. Don't leave me.

"Common, we have to take her to the infirmary! She needs help! Hurry, help me!" I shouted at them, breaking them from their daze. They looked at me hopefully.

"She's still alive?" Erza questioned. I snorted at him.

"Lucy wouldn't go down that fast." I smiled at the thought of her determined face and smile. Erza and Gray abruptly got up and smiled at me.

"Well, what are we doing here! Let's go!" Gray hollered. I ran as fast as I could, run. Just running. I don't think I even breathed. All three of us burst through the guild doors.

"MIRA! LUCY NEEDS ATTENTION! NOW!" Erza yelled, bringing attention from the guild. They all stared at us in shock. Mira rushed towards us, almost tripping on her dress.

"Lucy..! What happened?!" she asked concerned.

"No time! Hurry!" I said quickly. No time. No time!

We quickly rushed her into one of the beds in the infirmary.

"WENDY!" I screamed. She came bustling into the room and took a stool up to Lucy. Blue light emitted from Wendy's hands onto Lucy's torso. A bead of sweat appeared on Wendy's face as she concentrated hard. After a couple a minutes Wendy retracted her hand. I smelled salt.

"I-I-I-I can't help her! She-she used too much of her magic! I can't do anything!" she wailed. I stood there rigid. _No way…_

"Impossible! IMPOSSIBLE! FIX HER WENDY! FIX HER!" he screamed. Wendy only backed away, shaking her head and crying.

"I-I-I can't!" she bawled.

"Stop it Natsu!" Erza shouted. "Don't yell at her, we just need to hope that she'll make it." Erza whispered the latter.

"Hope? Hope?! I can't hope! I need to know! I need her!" Natsu shouted into the red heads face not giving a damn anymore. Surprisingly Erza just shook her head. Natsu's eyes widened before tears silently spilled out. His tan hand covered his face.

"All my fault. This is all my fault .I shouldn't have left her. I left her. All my fault." He mumbled. Erza shook her head while sobbing hysterically.

"You wouldn't have known. It's all of our faults Natsu." She cried.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X~

Everyone left the infirmary. Everyone except Natsu. A big, tan hand covered small petite pale hand. The big hand clutching the small hand like it was a source of life. It probably was for the pink haired mage. His head laid in the crook of his arm, his hair like a curtain on his face. He slowly lifted his head and stared at the blonde beauty. The moonlight splayed across her face and hair, illuminating her. Soft breaths escaped her lips. Natsu only stared. "Lucy… Don't leave me…" he mumbled before crawling into the white bed and hugging her close, tucking her under his chin and falling asleep slowly.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X~

Lucy's POV

Stupid light. "Ugggg…" I truly felt like shit. It felt like a heavy black veil just lifted from my eyes and a stone was lifted of my chest. I tried shifting around. Well, tried. A big warm thing was blocking my way. Wait, big warm thing…. Natsu… "NATSU!" I screamed before shoving him with all the strength I had. Well I guess I was pretty weak right now because he didn't move at all. His eyes cracked open and stared at me. I huffed. "Why are you here Natsu?" I growled. He blinked. Once. Twice. Three times.

"LUUUCCCY!" He screamed on the top of his lungs. I covered my ears and then groaned. My body was sooo heavy. He gave me one of those heartwarming grins. I only stared. His grin faltered and his face turned serious. "Don't you ever fuckin dare ever do that again. Promise me." He commanded with a chilling tone. I looked at him confused.

"What?" I asked. Then, the memories came flooding. God, I really am forgetful. I gave him a cold stare.

"Get out." I said with a lifeless voice. His gaze softened and gave another emotion. Guilt.

"Hey Lucy..." he started. I quickly interrupted.

"No Natsu, I understand. Go, I'll be alright going solo." I told him, getting up out of the bed and walking towards the door.

"NO! Wait Lucy!" he called, grabbing my wrists. I yanked them out of his grasp. My old clothes from yesterday swayed from the yank. Hurt flashed through his eyes. "Lucy, listen."

"No, I mean it. It's alright. I know you love Lisanna, go I fully support you. Go confess." I smiled at him. His eyes widened and cheeks flushed.

"C-c-confess?! Why would I do that to her! I wanna confess to a different person." He muttered the last part quietly; quiet enough for Lucy not to hear. I smiled bitterly at me. He must really like her then.

"Enjoy Natsu. I'll be back." Was the last thing I have ever told him. Until now.

X.X.X.X.X.X.~

"Enjoy Natsu. I'll be back." Was the last thing she told me. The next she was gone. Nowhere to be seen. She disappeared. She's been gone for 8 years now. Full 8 years. Without Lucy. I was on a rampage for days, months after she left. I kept on searching. I never found her. I still searched for her when I went on jobs, but I would never find her. She left me. Everyone was sad for days. Nobody fought, laughed, smiled. Nothing. It was so lonely without you Lucy. I finally got you, and you left right after. You said you would be back. You won't come back will you. I was such a jerk for doing that to you Lucy. Guess sorry won't fix it will it? Well anyway, I'm sorry. Guess it's too late now isn't it.

"Hey Lucy… it's been 8 years now hasn't it… 8 years without you is hard you know… nobody to tease or play with anymore. Why'd you leave? That stupid note didn't make sense. I never loved Lisanna, I loved you Lucy, and now you're gone." I laid down on the grass and stared at the stars above me. "Don't leave me Lucy… why'd you leave me?" I called into the chilly air.

"I never left you Natsu. I was just on… a vacation." I froze at the voice. No it can't be. The silky voice lulled me. The familiar scent of warm, soft milk and honey filled my nose. No. impossible. After all these years…

"Lucy." I whispered. I lifted my head.

"Of course, who else would it be?"

I must have been dreaming. That beautiful smile. That gorgeous smile shone brightly at me. I stared at the figure in front of me. The figure that I longed for so long. Her blonde hair was a little longer now, in the small of dip of her back. Her side hair tied to the back. She looked a little more matured and a bit curvy, tell me Lucy, how is that possible? You wore a pretty sea blue blouse and dark navy blue jeans. You still looked as pretty as ever. Before I knew it, I was on the ground, with you under me in a bone crushing embrace. You made a small oomph. It felt so nice, so nice to feel you back in my arms where you belong. I think I shed a couple of tears. I felt your arms wrap around my back, pulling me into you further. So nice.

"Lucy… your back… why'd you leave me?" I whispered in her ear. You pulled back from the embrace and looked at me. I stared back in those big brown orbs you had. God, you're beautiful. You brought your hand to the front of my chest, resting right above my heart. It was your heart now.

"Natsu, I never left. I was always here. Right here, with you." She whispered in my ear. I pulled away from her before smiling at her. I slowly brought my face closer to her, letting my eyes drop and waiting for the warmth of her lips on my. Cause you know what. She was right. She never left me. And I never left her.

-In the arithmetic of love, one plus one equals everything, and two minus one equals nothing. ~Mignon McLaughlin, _The Second Neurotic's Notebook_, 1966

**Sooooo…. What did you think? :3 please leave a review and spread the word of this story if you truly did like it! I really enjoyed writing this! I hope you enjoyed reading!**

**-TheLostHope**


End file.
